L'héritier ce sera moi
by TheCrazyKitty
Summary: Je hais toi ce gosse aimer de tous ! Mais dit toi mon cher petit frère que sa sera ta pire soirée et ta dernière ! Parce que ce soir sera ton dernier soir HAHAHAHA ...! / OS GORE ! âme sensible s'abstenir !/


_Salut les chatons~ !_

_OS corriger pas _Shamliu Merciiii~ Nyaaaa~ ! :3

_Donc me voici ! Pour un nouvelle OS, un peu spéciale je vous l'accorde. Les personnages sont OCC. [Heureusement parce que ...] /BAM/ *Ces donner un coup de poing* TU VA TE LA FERMER BORDEL ! [PAS BESOIN DE ME FAIRE MAL ET A TOI AUSSI !] Ben si je te la fais pas la fermer tu va tout dire BAKA ! Bon, Je précise que l'histoire a rien a voir avec le monde de One Piece ou avec l'histoire xD.  
><em>

_Bref !_

_Les personnages de One piece ne m'appartiennent pas ... J'ai beau harceler Oda-San il ne veut rien prêter TToTT ..._

**_Je déconseille au âme sensible :) cette OS contient beaucoup de sang ... Et de scènes choquante. _**

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>L'héritier, ce sera moi.<strong>

.

.

Je le hais, ce gosse aimé de tous !

.

.

.

Je te hais, mais au plus profond de mon âme. Mère t'a toujours préféré à moi. Depuis ta naissance elle a oubliée mon existence. T'as toujours eu l'amour de tous ... Moi, on m'a toujours renié. Depuis ce fameux jour, on ne peut vraiment plus se voir. Tout ça à cause de cet héritage. Mais mon cher, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera moi l'héritier ! Parce que je suis le plus vieux, et le plus discipliné. Tu auras beau faire des manières, tu pourras jamais me dépasser. Le jour où père a dit qu'il avait une maladie incurable, et qu'il allait mourir dans peu de temps, il a annoncé qu'à ses derniers instants il choisirait l'héritier de sa fortune. Tu m'as clairement dit : L'héritier, ce sera moi et non toi. Et ce jour-là Luffy, même si tu es mon petit frère ...

.

**Tu m'as déclaré la guerre ...**

.

Tous les jours j'imagine de nouvelles tactiques pour contrer cet affrontement. Je ferais tout pour devenir l'héritier ! Et personne, et surtout toi, ne m'en empêchera ! Je te déteste à en crever ! Tu fais tout pour attirer l'attention autour de toi, avec ton côté mignon et naïf. À mes yeux tu fais juste pitié ! On dit que c'est de la jalousie ... Ben pour moi, j'appelle ça de la haine. Une haine qui s'amplifie de jour en jour. Mais en tout cas, je n'en peux plus de ton foutu comportement quand on est seuls. Un jour ...

.

**Je me vengerais ! En te punissant !**

**.**

Et pourtant ce soir tu es devant moi, tu es venu encore me narguer. Tu as l'air innocent avec ta petite voix fluette et ton visage enfantin ... Mais c'est tout le contraire, tu n'es qu'un sale gosse plein d'orgueil, tu n'es qu'un pourri gâté !Tu répétais encore et encore que ce sera toi l'héritier. Mais moi je te dis que non. Je ne te laisserais pas cet honneur, loin de là! Et quand je le deviendrais, je te chasserais de la maison !

.

- Pourquoi continuer à essayer d'être l'héritier ? Ce sera moi, et mère me le dit tous les jours.

.

- Luffy ... Tu commences à sérieusement à me gonfler, avec ta bouche arrogante !

.

- Je dis juste la vérité.

.

Sa voix est toujours pleine d'ironie. C'est agaçant et énervant ! Moi, Gold D. Ace, je te battrais; et tu céderas face à moi Gold D. Luffy. Ce soir comme tous les autres, tout ce que j'entends sortir de ta bouche sont : Bla, bla, bla ... Tu fais toujours ce genre de discours pour me rabaisser.

.  
><strong>HA ! Tu m'énerves tellement !<strong>

**.**

Et pourtant en ce soir de pleine lune, ton discours fait naître en moi une folie inconnue. Je te regarde et un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Un sourire pas très rassurant, je m'en rend compte moi-même. Je n'arrive pas à le défaire, ce sourire qui ne me va pas. Tu me regardes curieux, puis ton visage se fige de terreur quand tu me vois prendre les couteaux sur la table. Tu recules doucement, en faisant ''non'' de la tête. Pendant des jours et des jours tu continues d'analyser ce que je vaux. Mais ce ne sera plus le cas. J'imagine déjà ce que je vais te faire subir et j'en et des frissons tellement que c'est excitant, de te voir trembler. Je m'avance vers toi tout en me léchant les lèvres. Je ne ferrais jamais machine arrière. De toutes façons, c'est trop tard. Tu es collé contre le mur en me suppliant de ne pas te faire de mal. Dommage pour toi petit frère, personne ne pourra venir te sauver ! Ta dernière heure à sonné ! Je m'amuse à glisser le couteau sous ta gorge. Je te lèche la joue en te murmurant de te taire. Tu le sais, le moindre son qui sortira de ta bouche nuira à tes fins ...

**.**  
><strong>Ce soir sera ton dernier soir ...<strong>

**.**

Que pourrais-je te faire en premier ? Je sais ! Je te poignarde les jambes à plusieurs reprises. Le sang gicle et tu cries de douleur. Ce son est tellement mélodieux à mes oreilles~ ! Je te lâche et tu t'écroules par terre en pleurant et en criant. Comme ça, tu ne pourras plus fuir. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé à ce point. Mais c'est tellement jouissif ! De te voir souffrir, en me suppliant de te laisser la vie sauve et que tu ne diras rien à personne. Tu es trop naïf et ça te tuera un jour ... Mais que suis-je bête tu vas mourir maintenant et de mes propres mains !

.  
>- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tu es si faible !<p>

.

- Ace je te demande pardon ! Ne me tue pas ! Dit-il en pleurant.

.

- Pardon ? Tu crois qu'un simple pardon pathétique pourra réparer toutes ces années gâchées ? Sais-tu à quel point tu m'as fait souffrir !

.

Je lèche le couteau qui est dégoulinant de ton propre sang.  
>Ce liquide si précieux pour le corps ... Rougeâtre, poisseux et chaud ... J'adore cette odeur qui en dégage et ce gout métallique exquis. Je suis enfin moi-même. Qui aurait cru que je deviendrais comme ça. Je te regarde en train de ramper vers la sortie, tu laisses une traînée de sang assez importante ... Ça serait dommage que tu me lâches en cours de route. J'y suis allé un peu trop fort, si tu meurs maintenant le jeu ne sera plus assez amusant. Je t'attrape par un de tes pieds et te tire vers moi. Tu te remets à crier en pleurant. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que ça m'excite encore plus de te voir dans cet état. Mes yeux reflètent une folie terrifiante. Et ce sourire fou qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis le début... C'est tellement drôle de faire peur ! J'ai pris goût à cette douce folie. Je te retourne et arrache ton T-Shirt. Avec le couteau j'effleure la peau de ton ventre. Je l'entaille à certains endroits quand j'appuie trop fort sur mon arme. Le sang coule encore et encore. Cette couleur est magique a mes yeux.<p>

**.**  
><strong>Suis-je devenu un monstre ?<strong>

**.**

Je rigole sadiquement pendant que toi, tu trembles de peur en pleurant. Je me sens si puissant. Et toi tu te sens si faible. Je garderais ce couteau en souvenir. Jamais je n'oublierais ce moment de bonheur ! Mon couteau glisse toujours sur ton ventre, j'appuie de plus en plus fort. J'arrête de rigoler et de sourire pour te regarder avec sérieux. Un reflet d'espoirs brille dans tes yeux avant de s'écarquiller quand tu me vois lever le couteau. Je garde la main en l'air, toujours avec mon air sérieux. Où pourrais-je te le planter... Dans les yeux ? Nan. Comment pourrais-je voir ta terreur après ? Je regarde ton ventre découvert. Un sourire digne d'un psychopathe s'étire sur mon visage à nouveau.

.

**Non, je suis pire qu'un monstre.**

**.**

Tu vas mourir ingrat ! Je vais débarrasser ce monde d'une pourriture comme toi ! Tous vont me remercier pour ça ! J'abaisse le couteau qui se plante vers le niveau du nombril. Quand je retire la lame, une giclée de sang éclabousse mon visage. Tu hurles en crachant du sang. Avec ma langue je récupère les gouttes rouges qui glissent prés de mes lèvres. Je redonne un coup. Puis un suivant. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête au septième. Tu halètes en cherchant de l'air et des perles d'eau mélangées à du sang coulent de tes yeux clos. J'aime ce tableau sanglant qui s'offre à moi~ ! Je m'amuse à appuyer sur tes plaies qui pissent le sang. J'arrête de jouer. Je reprends mon couteau et met le bout de la pointe au niveau du cœur, un sourire carnassier né sur mes lèvres encore une fois.

.

- Adieu, p'tit frère... on se retrouve en enfer ...

.

- A ... Ace ... Par ... Don ...

.

- Garde tes excuse j'en veux pas.

.

- Non ... Mais ... T'as ...cru ... Que ... J-je ... M'excusais ... P-pour ça ? ... P-pardon ... Mais ... T-tu ne ... seras pas ... L'héritier ... Pauvre... Idiot ! Arrg !

.

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive minable, tu en auras besoin là où tu iras ! Hurle-je en lui crachant dessus.

.

Tes yeux se retournent et tu craches une gerbe de sang en convulsant. Ton souffle se stoppe et tu fermes les yeux. Je retire le couteau de ton cœur et souris satisfait ...

.

**Enfin, débarrassé de toi... Vermine !**

**.**

Je me relève de ton corps mort et essuie d'un revers de bras le sang qui est sur mon visage. J'observe la grande cuisine qui est salie de tâches rouges par endroits. Je regarde mes vêtements remplis de ton sang, bon à jeter à la poubelle. Je me sens bien et je ne panique pas ... J'inspire un bon coup et décide d'aller prendre une douche. En sortant de la cuisine je bute sur quelque chose. En baissant le regard, je tombe sur un corps dans une mare rouge. J'écarquille les yeux quand je reconnais le corps de Gold D. Rouge. Ma mère.

.

- Elle est allée appeler la police alors je l'ai arrêtée, dit une voix rauque mais bienveillante.

.

Je souris et relève le regard pour tomber sur un serviteur qui me sert d'amant. Son visage est recouvert de sang poisseux et ses vêtements blanc et gris ne sont plus que rouge. Je donne un coup de pied dans le cadavre de ce qui me servait de mère. Je m'approche de mon beau blond avec une démarche féline. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et capture ses lèvres.

.

- Marco ... Tu es impitoyable, Ricanais-je

.

Il rigole avec moi et m'embrasse passionnément. Je lui dis qu'il faudrait nettoyer tout ça avant que tout le monde voit ceci. Il me rit au nez et me prend dans ses bras musclés en me chuchotant sensuellement à l'oreille :

.

- Pourquoi ne pas tous les tuer ?

.

Un frison d'excitation me passe dans tout le corps. Je l'aime tellement... Il est tellement sadique. Je m'écarte de lui et pars de nouveau vers ton cadavre pour ramasser mon couteau qui est près de toi.

.

Tu vois...Finalement l'héritier, c'est moi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Voila fini ! <em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu si oui **REVIEWS** et de suite je veux voir s'il y a des psychopathes comme moi sur Fanfiction XD. Enfin, je vous le dis il était prévu pour Halloween mais flemmarde dont je suis-je n'ai jamais terminé XD /PAN/ ! Nyaaaa~ ! _

_Bise ! Bise ! _

_Votre fidèle Kitty Nyaaaa~ ! _


End file.
